Dark Reflections
by PineappleGetaway
Summary: Mirrors. Water. Windows. All of these are just portals to another world. A darker world. A world where the 2p's of the major countries of the world lurk. One day, they will arise from their abysmal world, and slowly, replace each country one by one, until only they remain.


G8 meetings were probably the bane of England's existence. They practically never got anything done, and that bothered him. He would love to fix the world's problems, but for god's sake, no one else besides Germany felt the same way. France was fiddling with his hair. Italy was doodling on a piece of paper, with what looks to be cat drawings. Japan was watching anime, or he thought it was anime. His entire face was red.. China was freaking out because Russia was watching him closely. Very closely. Germany was irritatedly listening since America was just rambling as usual. America. He was the one country that bothered England the most. He had to disobey his orders and abandon England.

"And that's why, I think we can all agree that I'm-"

"America. Let me just stop you right there. Do you honestly think that all of us trust you enough to let you lead us during a huge natural disaster? I MEAN COME ON! All you do is preach constantly about how you're amazing and how you're "the hero" when you're clearly not! The main character in this damn show is Italy! The show's even named after him! For cripes sake, can you for once be mature, and stop acting a like foolish, little country!" heaved England.

The room grew silent. England froze and sat back down, realizing what he just said was a mistake.

"I'll be right back." added America, dismally. He walked out of the room. Italy sat there confused, and scared.

"England. What the hell was that" asked Germany, angry.

"I-I.. don't know.. I guess I just had so much built up frustration, that I let it out on America.."

In all honesty, England felt great about finally letting out some steam, I mean, the man had so many problems to deal with at hand, and the room was full of idiots practically! But, he knew what he said to America was too much. Everyone had already stopped what they were doing, and stared at England. He felt ashamed and soon ran out to follow his old friend. He rushed down the stairs, and out the glass front doors, to see America sitting by a pond.

America/Alfred's POV

I can't believe that he just said that to me.. I knew England was such a buzz kill, but still. I didn't know that he was such an asshole.. I hurried down the steps, since I didn't know where else to go. I ran out the front doors, before seeing a pond, by which I sat down near the shore of it. Little yellow ducks swam around the calm environment. England's home is such a weird place. Little boys on the other side were fishing and messing with frogs, and to the right, some kids were placing paper boats in the water. I had almost forgotten about what England said to me, but then I remembered. He's such an ass. A few tears fell down my face. What he said was mean, but sadly, true. I wiped them away, and sat there, still. Everything was so calm. I heard someone from behind me begin to call my name, but something grabbed my ankle.

"What the hell.."

I looked down at the water to see a weird figure. It looked like my reflection, but it wasn't the same. His hair was brown, and he wore sunglasses? He wouldn't let go.

"HEY! Get off!"

I shook my ankle more violently, but he kept tugging me in. He was strong, like me.. Wait. He was tugging me in? How the hell, do reflections attack you? They're just mirrored copies of yourself right? I slapped at him, but he didn't budge. He began to pull harder, making it difficult for me to keep my ground. I reached for a patch of grass, gripping so I wouldn't get pulled down. He had my left shin and below under the water, but I wouldn't let him get any further.

"ALFRED!"

That's a name I haven't heard in a while.. It was England. He reached out, and I reached out for him as well. The thing pulling me down began to yank even harder.

"DA-MMNIT!" I yelled, getting tired of this. I looked around to see others watching in confusion. Soon enough, I'm guessing everyone else got worried and came down. They saw me getting dragged into the water, and ran over to help out.

"What's going on?" asked Japan, worried.

"I don't..know..",grunted England, trying to pull me up with all of his strength,"Can you..guys help me..?"

They all ran behind him, pulling each other from the waist.

"What the hell.. why is he so strong.."

"AGH!" I yelled, getting pulled even farther down. My waist below was under the water now, making it easier for him to pull me. England's hands were getting sweaty.

"ARTHUR!" I yelled, worried he was gonna let go.

"Don't worry! I won't.. let go!"

That was slightly reassuring. My left hand slipped out of his grip. Everyone fell backwards, and I quickly grabbed onto another patch of grass with both hands.

"CRAP!"

The thing below me pulled harder, and England reached out to grab me, but he was a second too late, and I fell through the water. Everything around me was changing.. The water was changing into different shades, and the fish were disappearing. I was soon shot out of the water like a torpedo, and I landed on the dead grass.

"What.."

My glasses fell off, so I couldn't really see, but I could tell that I wasn't in Great Britain any longer.

A/N: Gonna start using A/N now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this test chapter! If this gets positive reviews, I might upload it more frequently. As of right now, I have an entire plan for this fanfic, so no worries on it getting canceled! :) Anyway, I thought the beginning was meh, but the ending was so much better! Review if you want more!


End file.
